


"How"s and "When"s

by humbertnorth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Real World meets Fictional World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbertnorth/pseuds/humbertnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Brian Cox finds himself aboard the TARDIS with the Doctor and has no idea what's going on, where he is and how anything is possible. He also isn't aware of who and what the Doctor and TARDIS are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How"s and "When"s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HooperMolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/gifts).



> (Written for Molly because you asked for it and I love you.)
> 
> Based on [this promo](http://youtu.be/qFT5YJfrmCQ) for The Science of Doctor Who. I wrote this before [this video](http://youtu.be/GVJctwjlZvs) was published and the actual program aired and so the entire fic is based on a 26 second video/ 12 second scene. I assumed that Brian did not know who or what the Doctor was and wrote a scene that continued from where the promo left off.
> 
> Note: Since a version of Professor Brian Cox seems to exist within the world of Doctor Who (he has been seen trying to explain the cube phenomena in the episode 7x04 The Power of Three) so I don't know if this is really a form of real person crossover slash or not. Whatever it is, it's fantastic.

"I need five minutes of your time. When I say five minutes, I'm lying."

Brian looked towards the madman in the box, surprised but not unnerved by his statement.

"Erm.. I'm just going to give a lecture" He needed to get back but he was truly captivated by the young, dapper man in front of him.

"I've just seen it. It's great!"

"But I haven't given it yet!" The man swung a monitor around to face him, upon which he could see himself giving the lecture he was about to record. Now probably late to record. 

Brian tries to understand how that is even possible. It can’t be possible, certainly not in this lifetime - he knows he shouldn’t even be contemplating it. There’s got to be some sort of trick involved - god knows what they can do with computers nowadays. 

Brian stared intently at the screen, he slowly released a breath and stood up straighter to face him. "That. Is. Impossible."

"Naughty word, Brian" the cheeky man put his finger to Brian's lips.

Suddenly bashful, Brian grinned back at the gorgeous man with floppy hair. It's hard to know what he's thinking but Brian knows there is more going on here than he is letting on. He doesn't seem to have nefarious intentions so maybe indulging him isn't such a bad thing.

"Alright then, let's say it is possible. How."

He stepped back, slightly affronted by the question - still a look of curiosity on his features. "Let's forget the how for now - how is boring. How is dull. How doesn't tell me anything about you. Forget how and think about when.”

"When?" Brian was confused - which is certainly saying something considering he is a physicist at the top of his field. This man's train of thought is perplexing at best. 

"Yes when. When and where do you want to go?" Brian hadn't thought about this, well, not in years at least. He had been so busy that he had let his fanciful imagination wilt. He had also been to many wonderful places and couldn’t immediately think of anywhere he hadn’t visited.

"Erm, I've not really-?"  
"Of course not, no but if you could go anywhere in time and space - where?"

Brian had to stop. Stop and think - something he didn't have to do that often. His mind was usually flying at a million miles an hour. But now, now he had to stop and think. Where. Space - space was infinitely fascinating and simply the possibility of being out in that vast space was breathtaking. Even better, witnessing the birth of a star or a black hole forming. The energetic man broke his concentration "Come on Professor Cox. Think. We haven't got all day!"

Feeling pressured he simply said "Space".

A huge grin blossomed on the others face - even if Brian did feel extremely stupid for his answer, at least the owner of the strange box didn't seem perturbed. Reaching for a lever with nervous energy, he pulled it down to a new position and then ran to the other side of the console to frantically spin another mechanism. The box in which they stood lurched and whirred to life. Brian grasped onto a rail that ran around the central area, he was feeling a bit vulnerable. He didn't know anything about the happy-go-lucky man that seemed to be in control of his fate.

"What should I call you? Do you have a name?" He probably should have asked this sooner but the recent events had stolen his manners it seemed.

"Just the Doctor"

* * *

When the whirring stopped, the machine which held them within seemed to become still again. By this point, Brian has decided that they had to be inside some sort of machine that was capable of moving around within space - how it moved he wasn't sure.

The Doctor ran towards the door, one arm outstretched deftly gripping the handle. Brian was still a bit shaken from the lurching and peculiar movements of the box. "Are you ready Coxy?" 

"Ready for what?" The Doctor simply grinned at him and ripped open the door. 

Outside the doorway was the most unbelievable sight - stars, planets, a whole galaxy lay beyond the door. It clicked a second too late that there was a problem with opening a door into space. However, considering he wasn't freezing to death there must have been something holding the atmosphere within the machine. Certainly an amazing event within itself but there was so much more happening that he couldn't possibly focus on such a small - though notable - part of the experience.

Having lost his footing during the erratic motion, he lifted himself off the floor. Slowly moving with awe towards the doorway, he had forgotten about the Doctor's presence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, extremely pleased with himself.

"Utterly fantastic" Brian breathed out. He felt a little light headed, perhaps even weak at the knees from wonder. Since meeting this man, everything had been so amazing and fascinating. He couldn't understand what was happening or how it was possible. "How?"

"Ah Cox, how is boring. Remember?" the Doctor said with a cheeky grin over his shoulder. He then sat himself down at the edge of the police box, his feet floating in space. In actual space. Brian's mind was boggled.

Still enraptured by the beauty before him, Brian shuffled to the door and sat down on the ledge. First holding his feet up within the box and then slowly letting them down, allowing his thighs to relax and his legs to swing free. It wasn't an unusual experience but certainly perplexing.

After several more minutes of absorbing the beauty before him, he whispered "I love physics" as if it was a secret. He could sense the Doctor beaming with pride beside him, so pleased that he could give him this. That he could still inspire awe in a man who is intimately familiar with the workings of the universe.

Brian looked over at the curious man - the Doctor - with his old eyes and young face. Curious, curious man. Those eyes looking out at the space, a little smile upon his lips. In that moment, Brian could see how content the Doctor was with the space just beyond his reach. 

Sensing eyes on him, the Doctor turned towards the man sitting on his left. His face was a lot closer than expected - this Doctor didn't seem to have any qualms about personal space. He suddenly broke out in a goofy grin again but there was something behind it. Something Brian couldn't recognise. 

"Thank you" he stumbled out, a little flustered and unprepared. Brian felt a little rude for not having said it earlier. This incredible man had already shown him so much and he hadn’t even thanked him.

The Doctor's grin grew wider still, leaning a little closer he said "No problem Cox". 

Brian couldn't help but smile in return. Then he leaned over further, feeling the Doctor's breath on his face. This man in front of him was impossible but so incredibly real - he was the realest man Brian had ever met. Completely baffling but incredibly magnetic. Brian felt drawn into his world like a star orbiting a black hole - teetering on the edge of the event horizon. Not just drawn into his world but into the man himself. "How are you real?"

His eyes flicked down to Brian's lips. Feeling playful the Doctor said "Now now Coxy. What did I say about how?"

Brian shook his head, this man was impossible. Amazing but impossible. He couldn't help but be drawn further into him, into his expressive eyes. The Doctor, although clearly still a little smug was now staring unquestionably at his lips. 

He swallowed. The tension was palpable. 

Brian leaned forward, grazing his lips over the Doctors closed mouth. A light gasp escaped the Doctor - his mouth now parted but quickly pressed back, softly wrapping around his lower lip. He then pressed a matching kiss back to the Doctor's upper lip. Brian was surprised in his own boldness but he had been surprising himself a lot lately. His eyes fluttered closed, allowing the kiss to engage him fully. He opened his mouth more, allowing the Doctor to slip his tongue briefly into his mouth. Eventually the Doctor pulled away slightly, his eyes already open once Brian returned to the present.

"Cox" the Doctor breathes out quietly.

Brian can't help but grin, finally feeling like he has a chance of keeping pace “Yes Doctor?”


End file.
